Doyle's Family
by LadySora15
Summary: Well, this is about the whole family. But it's more centered around Doyle. Doyle reveals secrets about his past, and how he's looking for someone. Will he find this special person? Will he find the things he's searching for? Please read and review. Friendly criticism welcome! Thank you! I DO NOT OWN TSS! IT BELONGS TO JAY STEPHENS!
1. The Mysterious Girl

It all starts when the Saturdays decide to investigate a new and weird cryptid. They decided to start by asking around the village that reported the sightings of this supposed cryptid. And the village was more than they expected. It wasn't a village at all, it was a large, prosperous, and beautiful kingdom.

"Did anyone know about this?" Doc Saturday asked as he stared at the large castle in the far back of the kingdom.

"No, I thought it was just a village. I mean, it looks so small on the map." Drew Saturday said as she took pictures.

"Well, technically, it is a village. It just has a castle in the back of it." Doyle Blackwell said as he smirked his usual, cocky smirk. Doc glared at Doyle.

"So you're saying you know more than us now?" Doc walked toward the young, red headed man. Doyle glared back and stated

"No. All I said is that it was a village. With a castle in the back of it".

"Alright boys, let's not do anything we'll regret later." Drew walks to the two men and stands in between them, holding her hands on their chests. A young boy with black and white streaked hair walked to the three adults with his "brother", what scientists refer to as a fiskerton phantom, and smiled.

"Yeah, boys, let's not do anything we'll regret later." The boy smiled innocently and high fived his brother behind his back. Drew looked at him with a stern look

"Yeah, not helping Zak". A few minutes later, the problem had been resolved and they continued into the village to see if the villagers could help them, when a boy ran past them screaming

"Ahhhhh! It's gonna kill me! It's gonna kill me!" As the Saturdays got in the fighting position, a girl with red hair, and a small body build with an orange sweatshirt and some baggy shorts ran past them, looking as if she was chasing the boy.

"Give it back you fat headed jerk!" She chased after the boy with a wooden baseball bat. The Saturdays dropped their position and watched the two in disbelief.

"Heh. Nice kid." Doyle smiled as he made his remark.

"Let's keep moving." Drew said as she grabbed Doc's hand.

"I thought it was going to be the cryptid..." Doc looked a little sad. Drew tried to comfort him by patting his back

"I know honey, I know." About an hour later they still had only a little bit of information. All of a sudden, the girl from earlier walks up behind them

"I think I can help you lost causes." As the Saturday family jumped, she couldn't help but smile. "Heh." She smirked as they recovered from the sudden fright. Doc walked up to the girl with a serious face.

"What exactly are you talking about?" The girl looked at Doc as her smiled faded into a frown.

"Don't play dumb Mr. I know about you looking for the "strange" cryptid people have been talking about. Well, here's a bombshell for you, it ain't real." She put her hands together. The family's jaws dropped.

"WHAAAT?" They all screamed, surprised at this alarming news.

"Well this was a complete waste of time." Doyle looked away. "A waste of time coming here..." He looked at the sky and walked away, a sad look upon his face. The girl looked at him and then back at the family.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm... not exactly sure." Drew looked upset and walked to where Doyle was headed, Zak and Fisk following.

"Here. If you want more info on why the rumors were spread, meet me here at 7:00 tonight." She handed Doc a slip of paper with some writing on it "So you've got 9 hours, got it? I've gotta go. Teach is gonna be mad if I skip his class again.


	2. Secrets Revealed!

Heh, later baldy!" She ran off with a cocky wink and a hand wave. Doc patted his head and looked up.

"H-Hey! I am NOT bald!" He shouted as she disappeared.

"Doyle! Doyle!" Drew screamed as she chased after him. When they finally caught up to him, he ignored them and continued walking.

"Doyle! Don't ignore us when we talk to you!" Drew grabbed Doyle's arm and turned him around to the family. Tears were streaming down his red face as he kept silent.

"...Doyle..." Drew reached into her pocket to grab a tissue for his face.

"Whoa I didn't know uncle Doyle cried." Zak made a crack but in a way, still felt sorry for him.

"Wuzzah wuhhhh!" Fisk screamed out, wiping a tear from his eye and sniffling.

"Doyle, whatever it is, you know you can tell us. We're your family." Doc walked over to the two siblings and placed his hand upon Doyle's shoulder. Doyle opened his reddened eyes and let out one word.

"...Family..." He wiped his face and held the tissue as he began to let out a few more tears.

"This place... It just... It just brings back some memories is all. Some, well, they're not so good..." Doyle looked at the family as he tried to hold back the tears that continued coming.

"Doyle, that's horrible. I'm so sorry," Drew looked at Doyle, offering another tissue to him.

"I think it's about time I told you..." Doyle reached into his bag to pull out a picture of a woman with long, light pink hair, and a gentle smile, three identical young boys with pinkish hair like the woman, they looked about 5 years old, a young girl whom looked only 4, with short red-orange hair and a sweet smile. All with a man, who in comparison, looked almost exactly like Doyle.

"...About **my **family." The family looked at him with confusion.

"D-Doyle has a family?" Doc and Zak said in sync, both with surprised looks on their faces.

"Wuhhhhh?" Fisk scratched his head and stared at Doyle in awe.

"Doyle, why, you never told us you had a family." Doyle cut in

"That's because I don't. Not anymore... They were all killed. My wife, my three boys... my baby girl. He slaughtered the last of the royal family. So he could take over." Doyle clenched his fist.

"Who would do such a thing?" Drew looked at Doyle, as she knew telling them about his past was hurting him deeply. Doyle looked up at Drew and muttered

"I don't know... I just don't. It wasn't even them... They should've never been dragged into this!" Doyle screamed as he punched a wall.

"It wasn't their fault... Why'd they do this to them... It's not fair... They lost their lives over something that happened so long ago..." Doyle started to cry again. The family was silent as they looked at the ground. Then, all of a sudden, the wall Doyle punched crumbled, revealing a classroom full of juniors and a few sophomores. They all looked to the giant hole in the wall. The teacher, a male in his 60's looked over at Doyle, then at the hole.

"You always did know how to make an entrance, didn't you?" The man muttered as he held his hand out for the payment of the wall. As Doyle reached for his wallet, Drew gave the man some money

"Keep the change. My brother meant no harm. Sorry." Drew smiled a sincere smile as the girl they saw earlier looked over and said

"Way to go." She winked as the boy from earlier snarled

"Feh! Like you don't ever break anything. Freak." She turned her head slowly with an angry look.

"Excuse me? Do you have a death wish?" She glared at the boy as stuck his tongue out. "Hah! For a senior, you sure do act childish.."


	3. The Second Encounter

She got up and stretched.

"OUCH!" The boy screamed as she slapped him in the back of his head with incredible force. She looked up at the teacher who was looking back at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Hee! What? He basically asked for it!" She smiled and put her arms behind her back. As the teacher shook his head the girl sat down. The man turned and spoke gently to the family

"We're having a discussion on cryptids. I've noticed you are a family of cryptozoologists?" The boy then cut in

"And as I said at the beginning of this pointless discussion, cryptids aren't real, and anyone who thinks they are, are stupid."

"Grrrrr... ARE YOU STUPID? I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! CRYPTIDS ARE TOO REAL!" The girl stood back up and shouted in the boy's face. The boy then shot up and screamed back

"YOU'RE SUCH A CHILD! ONLY LITTLE KIDS BELIEVE IN SUCH MYTHICAL CREATURES!"

"Grrrrrr..." The two glared at each other, and as they yelled back and forth the teacher got aggravated.

"Kenta! Rikki! Would you two knock it off already? You two never stop!" The man let out a sigh as he returned to the scientists "As I was saying, would you like to join us?" The man smiled.

"Sure, this seems like something fun for our family. So why not?" Drew walked in and motioned to the others to follow. As the last member of the family walked in, the high school children stared in awe.

"WOAH! It's a Fiskerton Phantom and a Komodo Dragon!" Rikki's eyes sparkled as she took mental pictures of the fascinating creatures. "Told you they were real. Dip wad." She continued to stare.

"Whatever!" Kenta bit back. The teacher once again spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes sensei Kami!" Rikki smiled largely as she saluted to her teacher, excited as a cat with a ball of yarn. Doyle seemed to jump up as he heard the man's name.

"...Kami?" He whispered to himself. **The bell rings. **

**"**Alright children, the packets on chapters 11 and 12 are due next class!" The man smiled as he saw his students off. He looked at a student who was still packing and said with a hint of tease in his tone "And you young lady, are you going to finish it?" She looked up from picking books off of the floor.

"Yes sir sensei!" She laughed and looked down.

"Why are your books on the floor?" He had a confused look on his face. She glared at the ground.

"Why do you think? Kenta pushed me. I told you he starts everything."

"I promise I'll speak to him. Picking on girls... His mother would be ashamed." Rikki looked up with a sad look.

"Mine too..." Kami looked at the girl's sad expression and helped her with her last book. "Well, I'd better get to class! Don't wanna be late! It's gym and we're playing volleyball!" She put on a fake smile on and ran out of the room. The teacher looked in Rikki's desk and noticed a journal inside. He grabbed the journal out of his desk as he looked at a serious Doyle standing behind him.

"Is your name... Kami?" Doyle continued to stare at the man, and shortly after the man replied.

"Why yes. Now, would you mind taking this to the young red headed girl who just left?" Doyle raised his finger and just as he was about to speak, the man interrupted "Thank you. She's in the gym. Just go down the hallway and take a right. You can't miss it. Mrs. Nelson is the teacher." The man smiled.

"Amy Nelson! Doc! That's the woman I was telling you about! We were best friends in middle and high school! Let's go!" Drew grabbed Zak and Doc and ran out of the room.


	4. Who Are You, Mystery Girl?

"Thanks old man." Doyle took the journal and headed off. Doyle stares at the journal, red synthetic alligator skin. He turns the hallway and sees a triple door in front of him and opens it up. He spots Drew, Doc, Zak, and the rest of the family, and the children setting up the volleyball nets. He sits with his family, holding the journal and stares at Rikki. He thinks _"__Why do you remind me so much of her. When I know she's dead. I saw her get killed. I saw her lifeless body. Why do you have to look so much like my baby girl. I miss you Fiona. I miss you all. This is torture!" _Doyle was snapped back to reality as Zak screamed at him.

"Hey! Daydream boy! I asked you a question!" Zak crossed his arms and glared at Doyle. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since we got here. I know about your family, but you're acting even weirder!" Zak looked at the kids sitting in front of the gym teacher as she prompted them for the day.

"Huh? No, sorry mini man. I, uh, just thinking's all." Doyle smiled.

"Hmph! I asked if you were supposed to give that to someone." Zak pointed to the journal one hand on his hip." Doyle nodded. The young gym teacher walked towards the family smiling. She hugged Drew and they laughed.

"This is my husband Doc, our son Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon" Drew paused as she walked to Doyle. "And this is my younger brother, Doyle." Drew looked at Doyle, who was again, daydreaming. Zak popped Doyle in the side of the head.

"Hey? Did you feel that? You back with us?" Zak smiled devilishly.

"Why you... Did you feel that? You little.." Doyle said as he flicked Zak in the forehead.

"Ow!" Zak screamed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Anyways, Doyle, meet my good friend Amy. Amy, meet Doyle." Doyle looked at the blonde, short haired, woman wearing glasses and a sweatshirt with sweatpants.

"Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out for a handshake. She gladly accepted his invitation and shook hands.

"It's a pleasure!" She smiled as she looked at the volleyball courts. In the middle court they saw Rikki with a volleyball.

"Hey butt face! Your team against my team! Fair game! Got it? No cheating like last time!" She screamed as she bounced the ball off of his head.

"Hmph! Fine! You losers are going down!" Rikki put on a cocky smile, the same one Doyle usually has.

"Bring it! May the best man win!" She spit in her hand and held it out for a handshake.

"Ewww! Gross!" He backed away.

"Heh! Let's begin!" She served the volleyball with grace and power, hitting it over the net to the other team.

"Whoa! I never knew volleyball could be so intense!" Zak screamed as he stared at the two teams playing volleyball.

"Wooooooo!" Fisk clapped his hands rapidly.

"Haaah!" Rikki jumped in front of Ally and smacked the ball to Leo, who then spiked it. "Ally! Remember! There's no need to be afraid!" Rikki smiled at the petite girl with long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was a small girl, very shy and weak. She stared at Rikki confidently and spoke softly and sweetly while nodding her head

"Mmhmm! Got it!" Ally screamed loudly, smacking it to the other side. Kenta then bumped it back, intentionally trying to hit her.

"Don't even dare!" She hit the ball to her friend and then screamed "Leo! Set me up!" Rikki screamed as she ran close to the net.

"Hah!" A tall boy with short, black and curly hair laughed. "Here you go Rikki!" He said in a thick Russian accent as he smacked the ball to his friend. She punched the ball with immense strength as it fell quickly from her red hand to the ground on the opposite side of the court.

"BOOYAH!" She screamed as she high-fived her teammates, as the game had ended, the score 25 to 3.


	5. I-Is It Really You?

"Whatever! We went easy on you because we felt bad that you stink so much! Kenta glared as he yelled angrily, he looked similar to Leo, but older. And he had a thick Russian accent as well. Leo walks up to Kenta as he glares.

"You're such a liar! You just stink at sports! NYEH!" Leo stuck his tongue out as Kenta did.

"Your just mad because I like Rikki and you can't have her!" Kenta smirked as Leo turned red.

"Wha-? Why you!" Leo tackled Kenta and as they fell to the ground, they started to pull each others hair. "Get off of me!" Kenta growled as Leo attacked him. All of a sudden, a small boy with dark brown hair and large glasses from Rikki's volleyball team spoke

"Rikki... Can't you deal with them? They're scaring me..." The young boy teared up.

"Hey! Stop it both of you! You're scaring Jay!" She growled as she threw the volleyball at them. They stopped in their tracks, glaring at each other. "Difficult, difficult boys." She snickered. She suddenly started to feel a really deep pain in her chest. She walked to her teacher as quick as possible "Mrs. Nelson! Can I be excused?" The joking face disappeared.

"Rikki, what's wrong?" The teacher looked as the girl struggled breathing. She grabbed the girl as she fainted by her feet. "RIKKI!" She held the girl, and yelled to a student to call the nurse.

"What happened to her?" Doyle got down on his knees and stared at the girl.

"She inherited a very weak immune system from her mother. She was always sick. And when Rikki was little, about 7 years old, the sicknesses went away. They never expected her to live, and now the sicknesses come and go at random times." She held the girl and monitored her breathing.

"Just like Reina..." Doyle whispered to himself. The woman jumped up slightly

"Did you just say Reina?" She stared at Doyle with a sad look on her face. Doyle looked down

"Yeah... I said Reina." He continued to stare at the ground as she pointed to a necklace around the girl's neck.

"She never takes it off, not even for gym. She says that her father gave it to her mother, who gave it to her." Doyle looked at the necklace, and it didn't look familiar. "Well, does it remind you of anything? She's been looking for her father since they were separated. She said she had a "gut feeling" that he was alive." She looked at Doyle curiously, then back to the girl. Doyle then jumped, as memories of the good days flowed back to his mind. The very ones he was so determined to block out.

"FIONA!" He screamed as he stared at the young girl, tearing up. As the nurse came in to tend to her, Doyle didn't take his eyes off of Rikki. Drew put her hand on Doyle's shoulder smiling at him, then hugged him.

"That's her Drew, that's my baby girl... I thought she... I thought she was gone..." He cried again, not caring what anyone else thought. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Doyle, staring at her. She jumped and yelled

"GAH! What's wrong with you!? Do you get some sick kick out of being a creep?!" She glared at him as she recovered from the sudden scare. As he continued to stare at her, she glared.

"Fiona?" Doyle spoke with a whisper. Rikki's eyes widened.

"Wh-What did you just say?" She held her necklace tightly. Doyle saw her reaction to this and smiled

"I said Fiona." She looked at him and then at the ground. As she held the necklace tightly, she whispered very softly

"I... I haven't been called that since we got split up. I was left for dead." She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes, as she knew it couldn't be him. Could it? Could this be her father? The one she's been searching so hard and long for?


	6. Reunification's, Boys, And Drama

Doyle looked at her, tears in his eyes "If I had known at the time, I would never have left you. I would've found help, I swear it." He looked at the girl, still avoiding eye contact.

"I knew, somewhere in my heart, I knew you were alive." She stared at Doyle, who smiled

"That's another way I know you're my daughter, because that's exactly how I felt." He opened his arms wide, as Rikki hugged him tightly. He held her close, his hand brushing her red-orange hair. The room was silent for moments on end, as the reunited father and daughter cried together, happy that they were finally together again.

"Dad!" She screamed, crying loudly.

"Fiona." He held her tighter, the two joyfully shedding tears. Drew and Doc, and Zak and Fisk, Komodo and Zon too, all came close to Doyle and Rikki. Drew leaned on Doc as Zak sat on Fisk's back.

"Welcome to the family, Fiona!" They shouted happily, welcoming the girl that they never knew existed until today. Doyle stood up, Rikki following, and smiled.

"Sorry I was so mean earlier. I know now, that this trip most definitely wasn't a waste of time!" He hugged Drew tightly, as she smiled and hugged him back. Rikki sat there, she was happy she found her dad, but... She didn't know what was going to happen now.

"Dad?" She let out a weak whimper. Doyle turned to her, and when he saw her face, got worried.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him again

"What now? Are you going to leave me again? Are we going to get separated?" He walked over and embraced his daughter in a warm hug

"No." He hesitated a little, knowing what could happen if he invited her along. He finally decided what he was going to do, he knew she could take care of herself if something happened. "I want you to come with me." He smiled as her eyes widened

"Wh-What? Dad, I... Really?" She looked at her father in disbelief.

"Yes, I want you to come join me and the rest of the family and travel the world!" Doyle smiled and hugged his daughter. She smiled and nodded

"Yeah! I'd love too!" She hugged him back as she heard a gasp behind her. She turned to see her friends, Leo, Jay, Ally, Seth, Timmy, and Jimmy, with sad faces. Rikki's overjoyed expression turned into a sad, hurt look "Guys..." Leo stopped her there with a slight smile

"No. No apologies okay? This is your dad, you should go with him. Family first. We all understand, you'll just have to call us everyday!" Leo smiled as Rikki hugged him tight.

"Leo, I promise I will." She smiled and in no time, their eyes were locked into a loving stare. They held each other close as they stared into each others eyes. They moved in, and the stare turned into a long kiss, their first kiss. Everyone in the room cheered

"It's about time! Do you know how long we've waited for you two to kiss? So cute!" Many comments were heard about it. Doyle's jaw dropped at the sight of this

"Oh, great! I finally found my daughter, and I have to deal with girl phase!" Drew laughed at him

"Girl phase? Relax, I've got your back little brother." She smiled and hugged Doyle in a tight sibling hug. He sighed a little

"Alright." He still didn't approve of the kiss. Tender family and friend moments passed, when suddenly they heard a girl shriek in the hallway. Rikki recognized the owner of that scream

"Celeste! What's that prissy girl doing now?" She was the first to run out of the gym, and quickly. She hated Celeste, but she didn't like innocent people getting hurt. "Usually she deserves it, but she never screams like that unless something is really wrong!"


	7. Greetings And Bienvenue! Is This Yours?

Doyle chased after Rikki, followed by the entire family. Rikki froze in her tracks, this was the same man and lackey who murdered her mother and triplet brothers. She wasn't exactly afraid of them, but afraid of the past events. When the rest of the family arrived at the scene, they were shocked at what, no, who, they saw.

"Greetings and bienvenue, Saturdays!" A pale man laughed wickedly as Drew, Doyle, and Doc glared and all in sync, screamed

"Argost!" Rikki backed up slightly, glaring straight ahead at Argost. Doyle was a little concerned, because she was a lot like him, and he knew what she was capable of doing. He knew exactly what she would do. He whispered quietly, so Argost wouldn't hear him

"Fiona, don't." And at that exact moment, she charged at him, red and full of anger.

"I will destroy you Argost! Even if it's the last thing I do!" A ball of light shone in her hand, as she raised it high, blinding her opponents, and allies.

"Ack! F-Fiona! What're you doing? Don't let him see what you can do!" Doyle screamed, covering his eyes from the intense brightness. A pained scream was heard from Argost's mouth

"Don't worry dad! He already knows! That's why he's here genius!" She screamed as the light faded and everyone regained their normal vision.

"Wait, how'd he find out?" Doyle looked worried and held her back.

"Long story, tell you later?" She slipped out of his grasp and pulled a staff, with functions similar to the "claw", out of her backpack. Doyle stared at the staff

"Is that... Reina's staff?" Rikki questioned whether she should answer or not

"Uh... no?" The staff got longer and lit up.

"Why do you have that?" Doyle screamed as Argost lunged towards Rikki.

"Look, I would love to answer these questions for you, but do you think that maybe," She blasted Argost with more light from the staff "you could help me out here?" She she screamed as she blocked the attacks from her opponent.

"Munya!" Argost pointed to the Saturdays, ordering him to deal with them. He knew they would interfere with his plans if left alone. Rikki struggled to repel Argost, she was unsuccessful in doing so, and was pinned to the wall by him. "You're going to tell me where the Crystal Heart is, and you're going to tell me now!" Argost glared and the girl smiled

"Yeah, right after you grow a pair!" She laughed. He then started to choke Rikki.

"Let her go!" Doyle jumped on Argost, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" The two started to wrestle around on the ground. Argost then threw a weird powder on Doyle, making him sleepy. This alarmed Rikki

"DAD!" Rikki looked back to check on the others, then rushed to her father. Argost chuckled

"Dad? Hahaha! This is quite funny, my dear girl! This," Argost held Doyle, unconscious, by his shirt "is **your **father?" Rikki glared and nodded slightly

"Put him down." She spoke, with a space between each word. Argost continued to laugh

"Am I supposed to be scared girl?" Rikki was infuriated.

"Very." A large ball of fire appeared in the girl's hands "I said, put him down!" She pointed them at Argost, and then shot at him. The entire room was illuminated by the blast. A straight line aimed right at her worst enemy, hatred and sadness infused inside. As the smoke cleared, she stood there staring " I said it then and I'll say it now, no one messes with my family! Especially you, Argost!" All of the smoke had finally departed, and she saw Doyle laying there, no Argost to be found. The Saturdays had knocked Munya out, for now.


	8. Gather Around Family, This Is My Story

"Dad!" Rikki ran to her father's side, followed by Zak, Drew, and Doc

"Doyle!" They all surrounded him, as his eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh... What happened? And why does it smell of smoke in here?" Doyle looked around, and it all came back to him. Rikki shouted happily

"Hi dad!" She was grinning largely.

"Heh, Fiona." He smiled back. A scream was heard in the background

"Munya! Munya! Get up you lazy fool! It's time to go!" And at that, Munya slowly awoke and grabbed Argost. They made their escape with Munya smashing yet another hole in the wall. Doyle jumped

"We've got to go after them!" He shouted angrily.

"You're not going anywhere! Not with the damage you took!" Drew helped her younger brother up, with Doc's assistance. "Besides, I believe you've got some catching up to do." She pointed to Rikki and smiled, as Rikki stood with Zak, the two smiling.

"I guess you're right." He smiled as they all made their way out of the cafeteria, then the school. After they departed, the principal walked into the cafeteria, only to see it destroyed. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, taking out some Aspirin

"Rikki..." A few hours later, Rikki had finished packing. As she closed the last suitcase, she smiled. She was staring at an old picture, the same one that had remained in Doyle's wallet all these years. As they left the house, Leo and friends came to say their goodbyes.

"Relax! I'll call you guys everyday I can! And I'll visit!" She smiled and hugged them all.

"Bye Rikki!" Everyone shouted together as the airship flew away.

"Goodbye everyone!" She smiled and turned to her family. She smiled as she now realized that she had one, a family. Doyle had a look on his face, a weird one

"We need to talk missy! One, who was that boy and why did you kiss him? Two, why do you have Reina's staff, and where on Earth did you get it? And three, how do you know Argost? How'd he even know what you could do?" Doyle stuck to those questions like tape on paper. Rikki stood there staring, with a hint of glaring, at her father "Are you going to answer or what, Fiona?" Rikki raised one eyebrow

"One, don't call me Fiona, dad. I go by Rikki now. Please refer to me as that." Doyle slightly smiled

"Okay, Rikki. I'm sorry." She smiled at her father

"All gather round. I'll start from the beginning. I want you all to hear this." Everyone sat together, as the story began. "It all started eleven years ago, the day mom and my brothers were killed, and dad and I were separated." Zak interrupted

"Hey! That's when I was born! Eleven years ago!" He grinned largely. Rikki smiled at him and continued her story

"That day, mom and my brothers were going to town for food, you remember dad? The house we used to live in? In the forest, surrounded by magnificent cryptids. Dad and I stayed home, he was going to teach me some of his cool fighting moves! Not five minutes later, we heard a scream, clearly identifiable as my mother and my three brothers. Dad told me to stay inside while he went to check on them and see what happened. That was a big mistake. A man in a Russian accent in a mask, a weird pale man, and a spider guy came into the house. Their plan was to get me alone. Because I had what they wanted, and dad fell for the trap." Yet again, she was interrupted, but this time by her father. He glared

"Van Rook, Argost, and Munya!" Rikki nodded.

"That's correct, dad. I guess dad had run for help, because when I ran from the men, I ended up at where mom, Shino, Kito, and Aki were, and dad was nowhere in sight.


	9. You What?

I saw them laying there, cold, lifeless, and bloody. As the three men neared me, something happened... I went crazy, my eyes lit up, and a colorful aura surrounded me. I don't remember what happened after that, but when I regained consciousness, I saw them lying of the men, but Argost was there, up and walking. He came towards me, and said something about a crystal heart. He beat me up, and knocked me out. When I awoke I was in the kingdom. That's where I grew up. I was raised by the queen and king, Leo's parents. They told me of the Crystal Heart, and who it's protector was, me. But they had no idea how that was possible. I searched and searched for dad, I always knew that deep down, he was alive. So there you have it." She sighed. Doyle looked down, then up at Rikki

"I know how it's possible." They were locked in a death stare. Drew looked at the two

"Doyle, what do you mean? How do you know?"

"Because, it was my fault." Doyle choked on those words. "It's my fault that thing is inside of you. It's my fault our family was attacked, and they died. It's all my fault..." Doyle slammed his fist upon the ground, Zak tried to comfort him.

"What? Dad! How could you?" Rikki glared at him.

"It's not like I meant to! Things happened that we couldn't control!"

"We? Who's we?" She shouted at her father.

"Well, your mother and I." She stared at her father in disbelief

"Why? For what reason would you possibly want to do this to me? Make me a monster?" Doyle looked up

"You are not a monster!" He grabbed a pendant from under his shirt "This. We were planning to use this to seal away the crystal heart for good. The seal was weakening, and we didn't want it getting out. Something went wrong, and instead of sealing it away, it escaped. Your mother was pregnant, and I guess, that the crystal heart... well, it was transferred to you. We never intended for that to happen. I'm sorry Rikki." She smiled at him sincerely

"That's okay. If this power wasn't inside of me, I would've never been the person I am today. Things happen that we can't control. And I understand that now." Doyle hugged his daughter.

"Rikki, if I may," Doc got up and walked to his niece and placed his hand upon her shoulder. "you say this started eleven years ago?" Doc stared at his niece, who just simply nodded. Drew looked at Doc and Doyle.

"That was around the time of the Weird World invasion. Maybe... If Argost sensed any mystical energy... He would go for it." Rikki stared out the window, watching the clouds roll by.

"So, our fates were intertwined, even then, huh?" She turned and smiled to her family. "Well then, let's do what our destinies are telling us to do! Let's team up and get Argost! As a family!" She put her hand out. Zak put his on top of her's, followed by Drew, Doc, Doyle, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon too. Later on that night, Drew was finishing up dinner when Rikki came down. "Hey, aunt Drew? I was wondering if Zak and I could eat in his room?" Drew looked over to Rikki and handed her two plates with burgers, chips, and pickles. "Thanks aunty Drew!" She heard a laugh slip from Drew.

"Honey, you can just call me Drew." Rikki nodded and ran off. Making sure to shut the door behind her, she handed Zak his plate.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" Rikki sat staring at her cousin, who, in return, looked down. "Zak? Is everything okay?" She tried to comfort him.

"Well, I had a question, about the Crystal Heart."


	10. What Do You Mean?

Rikki looked down, then up again.

"Ask away Zakky."

"Your mom was pregnant with you, when the Crystal Heart stuff started, right?" Rikki nodded her head.

"From what dad said, yeah." Zak looked at Rikki.

"Heh, sorry. Gonna have to get used to someone calling uncle Doyle dad. Well, I was just thinking that, maybe somehow, the Crystal Heart and my powers are connected?" She scratched her head and stared down at her little cousin.

"I don't know Zak. It's hard to tell. But it's a possibility. What made you think that?"

"Well, my mom was pregnant with me when they dug up the Kur stone. So maybe..." Rikki smiled.

"I think I get it. Both of them were developed during our mother's pregnancies. And both involve mystical energies. I see what you mean."

"Yeah, we don't tell everyone, but you are family after all. So I think you should know. I'm Kur..." Rikki hugged Zak. He was surprised, but hugged her back.

"I'm sleeping in here tonight. We're going to play video games, eat junk food, and get our minds off of all of this stuff. I'm pretty sure neither of us have gotten to live normal childhoods. So let's live it up tonight. Let's be normal. You know, despite the fact that we're on an airship and all." Zak chimed in.

"And the fact that we have three cryptids living with us." The two laughed together. That night was a great night for the two of them. Zak got to know his cousin a little more, and Rikki got to feel normal, like she had always wished. A fun day ensued after that, then another fun night. But the night after that, Drew found Rikki staring out of her window. She had gotten her own room, personalized it and all, but for some reason, something felt out of place. She stared out of her window, watching the clouds roll by.

"I don't know why... I'm happy to have a family and all... But... Why does this feel so... weird?" A hand was felt upon Rikki's shoulder. She turned around to look, seeing Drew. "Oh, hi au- Drew."

"What's bothering you, Rikki?" Scratching her head, Rikki replied softly.

"I don't know. This just feels so weird..." Drew smiled.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it." Rikki smiled and hugged Drew.

"Thanks. Goodnight." Laying down in her bed, she attempted to sleep again, but failed. Thoughts began racing into her mind, depriving her of some much needed sleep. _"__What is going on? This is not normal! I am really happy to be back with dad, and to have a family, but what is going on?" _Suddenly, it hit her. _"__Kiko! I left Kiko back at the village!" _The next morning approached slowly, but when it came, Rikki ran to her father's bedroom and screamed in his ear. "DAD! I FORGOT KIKO! WE GOTTA GO GET HIM!" Doyle was scared so bad, he fell off of the side of the bed.

"What the? Rikki? What's going on?" Doyle propped himself up using his bedside. "And why are you screaming?" She pulled her father up and ran out of the room with him.

"Dad! We left Kiko at the village! We **have **to go get him!" Doyle was dragged to the pilot area of the ship. "Drive!" Doyle looked at his daughter a little concerned.

"Rikki, sweetie, I know you're worried about him, but he'll be fine. He may be a little bit of a coward, but he knows how to protect himself and others. He'll be just fine. There's no need to rush." He smiled. Rikki began to pout.

"There is **so **a reason to rush!" She walked out of the room, arms crossed and pouting. She passed the Saturdays on her way out.

"What did you do?" Drew looked at her brother sternly. He just shrugged at her, hinting at his confusion of his daughter's emotions.


	11. Reunions and Rushes

**Sorry that I have been inactive for so long. I lost the file to this when I cleaned my computer. You see, it was running slow, so I put everything onto a USB drive so I could clean my computer. Then, I ended up losing the USB drive. I looked for it for about two weeks and couldn't find it, so I gave up for the time being. Then, when I was cleaning my room yesterday, I found it. So, yeah, I apologize for making you wait forever for another chapter. Thanks for waiting though. And besides that, there have been many issues with my siblings, so I have been grounded on and off. So sorry. Thank you very much for waiting, here it is, chapter 11 of this fanfic. Enjoy. :) ~LadySora **

"Well, I think I know what cryptid was in that village." Doyle got up from the chair.

"What? She said there wasn't a cryptid." Doc and Drew sat down.

"She was trying to protect him. His name is Kiko, and he's a Lapin Volant. I found him when I was seven. When Reina and I were married and when we had Rikki, he's been there with us all that time. We left him back in the village, and Rikki wants him back. Can we go to get him?" Drew nodded and they departed yet again. And after about thirty minutes, they reached their destination. "RIKKI!" Doyle screamed and searched the airship for his daughter. Suddenly, she flew out of her room, tackling Doyle.

"YAY! Thank you daddy! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly and ran off the airship. There, she encountered the Lapin Volant. "Kiko!" It turned around and made a cute little noise. "I'm so glad we found you!" Hugging tightly, one of Kiko's favorite things. Doyle walked off of the air ship smiling, then he whistled a little tune. One that was very familiar to Kiko. A very excited Kiko flew to Doyle, causing him to be tackled for the second time that day.

"Hey! Kiko! I missed you buddy!" Doyle hugged the little Volant. Rikki smiled at her smiled and shouted at Rikki. "Hey! Rikki! What say we throw you and Kiko a little welcome party?" She was smiling big now.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" That night, they had a big dinner, and welcomed the two newest members properly. Fisk and Zon seemed to take a liking to the little creature, but Komodo just enjoyed chasing the timid creature. The next morning approached, and so did Argost. Everyone got a rude awakening. Munya piloting Argost's ship, and attacking the airship. "Wah! What is going on?" Rikki ran to the control room, where Doc and Drew were, countering the attacks.

"Argost!" Drew just made a one word reply.

"What? Again?" Rikki ran out of the room, and into hers. Rummaging through her backpack, she grabbed the staff and slipped down the opposite end of the hallway. Sneaking was like her specialty. She made her way to an exit on the top of the airship. Straight ahead was Argost's "Death Jet". Rikki named it a long time ago. The staff extended and she was about to attack when something grabbed her, and pulled her back into the airship. "Whoa!" A quick turn when she landed revealed her father, and a grappling hook gun. "What the hell, dad? I had him!" Doyle shook his head.

"No! It's too dangerous! I made it through Weird World twice, but only barely. And I'm a big, buff, tough, cool, amazing, fantastic-" He caught Rikki's glare, and got back to the point. "Anyways, I am an adult, and I barely made it! I won't let you fight him on your own! And watch your mouth!" She stopped, hugged her father and replied.

"I'm sorry dad, you're right." As she began to leave, a grin appeared upon her face. "So come with me!" She grabbed her father. Doyle stopped his daughter.

"No, Rikki. That's not what I meant." His daughter looked at him, and he avoided eye contact. It was hard to say no to the adorable girl.

"Please?" She smiled and put on her persuasive face. Doyle accidentally looked, and couldn't help but say it.

"Gah... Fine. But you better be careful. And don't do anything stupid." He warned his daughter.

"But, from what I hear, you do stupid things all the time." She smiled and pushed past her dad.

"Wha-? Hey! Who told you that?" He followed her to the outside of the airship.

"Tell you later, kay?" She grinned as they prepared for battle.


End file.
